Harry Potter and the Path to Unknown Power
by shwetz lily potter
Summary: Post OOTP So Obviuosly AU now This story is all about Power, Curruption and Manipulation. Unexpected things are going to happen as there can't be things which are normal around Harry. Its going to be HarryGinny fiction from the start and may be some more
1. Prologue

**

* * *

Harry Potter and the Path to Unknown Power**

**Prologue**

**Merlin's Era**

Merlin was pacing in his chamber. A prophecy has been made to him by his centaur friend Shitza. He was thinking about the prophecy, he did not get what should he do. He came to a decision; he will write the prophecy and put it in the newly opened Gringotts Wizarding Bank. He charmed the piece of parchment so that only his heirs will be able to see that parchment and to whom it relates can read contents of the parchment and think about it later. The prophecy made was:

"_The one who is your heir will face greatest of Evil………… Only he will have the power to match this Evil………… He will have four of greatest five to mentor him………… One will be from the considered lost…………… He will stand with seven people three wizards and four witches…………… He will be betrayed by the most trusted people………………He will have a great alliance which nobody have seen in past or will see in future………… He will be the only hope of bright future………… If he fails then there will be an end of an Earth………… His path will not be an easy…………… Those considered to be bright will be the walls to his victory…………… His choices will be the result of the war for the freedom from the evil on the Earth."_

**

* * *

80 years after making Prophecy**

Merlin was dying. He was having a vision. _Merlin was walking on cool green grass and suddenly a voice spoke to him 'Your destiny has not been fulfilled. You will come back to fulfill your destiny. This is just a break before you start your work.'_ Merlin suddenly woke up and spoke to his son just before he died, "I will come back."

**

* * *

400 years after passing of Merlin**

Elven king Roger Ravenclaw was standing on dais and addressing an Elven population.

"My children, the human world is very corrupted, so we will not keep any contacts with this world. We all will return to Elven Realm and stay there until we feel they are worth of our friendship. We will leave some of our people here. It will be their and their children's responsibility to update Elven people in Elven Realm. We are going back today at exactly 12AM tonight. But remember that this will not be the final good bye. We will come back when time is right, so until then good bye."

"Jack you are to stay here and update us. Complete property is yours now until the time is right. Good bye Prince Jack"

**

* * *

867 years after the elves left the Earth and 1267 years after passing of Merlin**

Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw were celebrating newly made Hogwarts which was made on the property left to Rowena from her family. In last several years four became good friends and decided to make a castle where they can teach children magic away from the eyes of muggle.

**

* * *

38 years after the construction of Hogwarts**

Salazar was leaving the castle 'coz he only wanted to teach magic to only pure bloods. Since 8 years ago a cold war declared between Salazar and Godric for some foolish divide of children like pure blood and mud blood and half blood. And today Salazar was leaving the castle and Helga and Rowena were pleading to stop him.

After that incident war has been declared to clear purity of blood by Salazar and Godric opposing it. In this war Godric lost his son to dark. His son believed his Uncle and not his father. In the end, Godric defeated Salazar. After defeat at the hand of Godric Gryffindor, Salazar spoke to Godric, "My heirs will fight until the world is clear of mud bloods." And he died.

Godric hated his son for his choices and he cursed his male descendents that they will not be known as Gryffindor heirs until they help to clean the world of Salazar's evil descendents. So only female descendents of Godric Gryffindor were given the status of Gryffindor heiress and were able to access his heirloom.

* * *

**20 years after downfall of Salazar**

Rowena and Helga were researching on mind technique so that werewolves can control its mind and do not bite others on the night of full moon and can act as normal wolf by controlling the mind. For this both women decided to make the potion which will help to enhance mind controlling capability of werewolves. Helga had managed to complete the potion. She gave the instructions for brewing the potion to Rowena and ask her to brew it up. Rowena was just making the potion according to instructions, but she accidentally put phoenix tears and Basilisk's poison instead of stirring for 2 minutes in between. A loud explosion was heard throughout the castle and Rowena got knocked out unconscious. Rowena was having a vision similar to Merlin. _Rowena was walking on cool green grass and suddenly a voice spoke to her 'Your destiny has not been fulfilled. You will come back to fulfill your destiny. This is just a break before you start your work.'_ Rowena suddenly woke up in the infirmary. She looked around found Helga and Godric near her bed on one side and her husband Alex and son William were on other side. She spoke just before she died, "I will come back."

**

* * *

8 months after passing of Rowena**

Helga was broken down. Death of Rowena had badly affected her. She was continuously suffering from guilt. One day she lost the control of her mind which led her to insanity and this insanity finally led Helga to her death. Helga was sleeping in infirmary. It was her new home since she lost sanity. She was having a vision similar to Merlin and Rowena. _Helga was walking on cool green grass and suddenly a voice spoke to her 'Your destiny has not been fulfilled. You will come back to fulfill your destiny. This is just a break before you start your work.'_ Helga suddenly woke up. She found her son Orion next to her bed and spoke just before she died, "Tell Godric I am sorry that I am leaving him alone with the burden of Hogwarts. He will need all the support he can have, so please help him through out your life. I will come back."

* * *

**8 years and 4 months after passing of Helga**

Godric was dying. He was having a vision. _He was walking on cool green grass and suddenly a voice spoke to him 'Your destiny has not been fulfilled. You will come back to fulfill your destiny. This is just a break before you start your work.'_ Godric suddenly woke up and spoke just before he died, "I will come back."

* * *

**2334 years after Merlin died**

July 31, 1980

A baby, with Emerald Green eyes and Raven Black messy hairs, has been born to a perfect couple, husband having Messy black hairs and Brown eyes and wife having bright Red hairs and Emerald Green eyes.


	2. Whom to Trust?

_**Chapter 1 Whom to Trust?**_

* * *

June 1st 1996, Saturday 

Harry looked outside car window as trees and buildings passed. He was thinking about his life. He has been abused physically and mentally by his Aunt and Uncle for the first 10 years of his life. After receiving Hogwarts letter they stopped abusing physically but mental torture was same or may be more than ever before. His mind was replaying events of previous years.

'There was sorcerer's stone incident in first year. Chamber of Secret has been opened and he almost lost his Ginny and got killed. His train of thought came to a halt, where did 'his Ginny' came from? Anyway then there was third year in which a psychic murderer was after him, though it was wrong but at time he gone under very high mental stress. Normal people might have committed suicide, but he was not so called 'normal person' according to his so called relatives. Hell! He is not normal person in his own Wizarding world. The murderer was actually his godfather and he was wrongly framed with crime. Then in forth year there was coming back of dark wizard Lord Voldemort in life and his friend's murder.'

In fifth year he learned about a prophecy 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have a power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives … the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…'

'Due to this secrete he lost his beloved godfather Sirius Black. He was very angry with the headmaster for keeping secrets about him. He cursed his headmaster for keeping secret, cursed for giving false hopes and cursed him for sending his very first letter of acceptance to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Then suddenly something strike him, his first letter was addressed to Mr. H. Potter, The Cupboard under the Stairs, 4 Privet Drive, Surrey.'

'Hell! He even known that I was living under the stairs for most of my life and he still thinks that he is protecting me. He saved me from the bunch of death eaters and their so called Pure Blooded Dark Lord and put me under another monster. This is going to end now. I do not trust him anymore. I will be in control of my life and no one else. I am ashamed that I thought him as my mentor. He is not worthy of that title.'

His train of thought came to an end as the car pulled in 4 Privet Drive. Vernon said sharply, "Get down Boy. I will tell you this once and only once. There will be some rules that you will have to follow. No leaving your room except for eating and using bathroom. If I heard you moving out of your room, then there will be a hell to pay. Is that understood?"

"Yes Sir," Harry said weakly.

"Good," said Uncle Vernon.

Once back in his room his train of thought started again.

* * *

**Flashback**

When coming back from school, he paid a visit to teacher's compartment 'coz of Professor McGonagall's request. She wanted to discuss his career choice. Whether he is still serious about to be an Auror or not? The discussion lasted about 2 hours. When he came back to compartment, he heard voices coming from the compartment.

"Ginny think about our offer, you will become powerful witch, you will have Potter fortune which that fool do not have an idea about. Dumbledore even promised that he will force Harry to marry you. This is what you want right?" said Ron.

Ginny screamed, "NO. I DO NOT WANT TO BE POWERFUL OR RICH BY BETRAYING HARRY. HE THINKS YOU AS HIS BROTHER, HE PUTS HIS TRUST IN YOU AND HERMIONE AND NEVILLE AND LUNA AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY HIS TRUST. AND I THINK YOU FORGOT THAT I AM SEEING DEAN THESE DAYS. GOD! PLEASE SAVE HARRY FROM HIS SO CALLED FRIENDS!"

Luna said, "I think we have to obliviate her or she will tell Harry everything."

"Wait, Luna," said Hermione, "If we are going to obliviate her then lets play something little with her."

"What do you have on your mind 'Mione?" asked Neville.

"Well nothing harmful 'coz after all we are going to obliviate her. Let's show her our true identity. What do you say Ron?"

"I am in." said Ron.

"You guys?"

"We too." said Luna and Neville.

Ginny was cowering in fear.

"Dear little sister, Dumbledore has contacted me before first year to keep an eye on Harry and so is Hermione. He even paid us for our services from the Potter vault. Do you think I am poor? No little sister, I have quite a handsome amount of money to spend. Too bad I can't spend all. By the way we all joined the order last year and this is secret to all. We even got advanced training and Harry is of no level with us. You want to add something 'Mione," said Ron and laughed cruelly.

"Ginny baby, in our first year whole troll incident was just a fake incident to come near to Harry. It was Dumbledore who released troll in dungeons. Dumbledore is greatest wizard of our time and he will have to follow him. By the way, last year you maintained quite a figure, your curves are perfect, too bad Harry still did not notice you. I will give anything to have you in my bed, Ginny," said Hermione.

"Me too, Mione," said Ron, Luna and Neville same time.

Ginny stood with complete shock, horror and disgust on her face. She couldn't believe that his own brother wanted in her bed.

"Ron, why don't you put imperious curse on her so we can have her, I don't have any patience now," said Luna.

"Sure, Luna," said Ron.

Ron shouted, "Imperio."

To his surprise Ginny fought the curse with in a minute and broke the curse. But in reality there was no effect at all on Ginny, though she pretended to fight the curse.

Unknown to insiders, Harry was standing outside the door and was listening complete conversation. His anger was boiling like lava. Trying to keep calm, he knocked the door at the same time Ginny broke the curse.

Voices came to him.

"Not now Luna, we will get her some other time. I think Harry is back. We should obliviate her for the time," said Ron.

"Obliviate."

They settled as nothing happened at all in the compartment when Ginny opened the compartment door looking very tired.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Harry came to a decision. He will leave this home once and for all. If he wants to survive then he will have to teach himself 'coz nobody is going to teach him. He thought he should have to ask Ginny also. He had ignored her for too long time. He felt guilty for not being there for Ginny after her first year, but he did not felt guilty for Sirius. He will blame Dumbledore and Voldemort and Bellatrix and Snape for his death.

* * *

Unknown to Harry, there was Order meeting was going on for the control of Harry's action. Only two people objected this issue and they were Remus Lupin and Minerva McGonagall. Some others also wanted to object, but did not 'coz of Dumbledore's fear. 

Snape spoke, "Headmaster, I think we should lock that freak in my Dungeons with me. So that he could not do anything harsh that will harm our plans."

Albus said, "That is very good idea to keep him at Hogwarts. But let him stay for say until his birthday."

Then he addressed order, "We will not keep watch on him for first week and let him think that we are leaving him alone. Today is June 1st and we will start our watch from June 8th. One more thing, do not tell him about Sirius's will. We do not want him to spend too much money and spoil him. Is that clear?"

Order replied, "Yes."

"Is that clear Remus?"

"Yes professor."

* * *

It was an hour before dinner time. There were pack of owls and one phoenix in his room to deliver letters. Fawkes with letter from Dumbledore, Pig with letters from Ron and Hermione and two unknown owls. With curiosity winning, he opened two unknown letters first. 

_Mr. Potter,_

_It is come to our realization the last heir of Black family had been diseased recently. We have our sympathy with you. We would like to inform you that you are one of the beneficial people of the will along with Mr. Lupin. Mr. Lupin has already come to us and signed required papers and so is Ms. Tonks. I would like to invite you for the similar reason. You have to come before June 30th or you will be removed from the beneficial people._

_Saphook,_

_Head Goblin of People's Will Department,_

_Gringotts Wizarding Bank._

He was shocked that Remus Lupin, his parent's and his godfather's best friend fall to some money. Unconsciously he opened second letter which was from Remus Lupin.

_Hi Cub,_

_How are you dealing with Sirius's death? Please don't blame yourself for his death 'coz that is not true and even if it's true Sirius will not want you to blame yourself. By the way, earlier today Gringotts contacted me and Tonks for signing papers of Will of Sirius. And we singed those papers._

'So now he thinks he can give me some advice after falling for Sirius's money.' Harry thought.

_Cub, I know what you are thinking 'coz after all you are sole heir of us Marauders and I am your senior. I know you are thinking low of me so let me defend myself for my actions. I signed those papers 'coz there is a law if one of the beneficiary people do not sign within one week then all money and other items goes to next near relatives (in our case Narcissa Malfoy or Bellatrix Lestrange), so I had to sign those papers and Tonks also wanted to sign right away. I heard from that Dumbledore that you received letter too. Do not worry about your share 'coz even if you do not sign papers before June 30th, we will (i.e. me and Tonks) give you your share._

'So that's why he signed the papers. Sorry Moony I doubted you. Please forgive me. First thing when I will meet him, I will apologize to him.' thought Harry.

_So now feeling guilty, are we? Don't do that. I accept your apology and you have been forgiven. See, I told you I can read you and that's why I am senior Marauder and you are junior Marauder. Anyways back to the business now, I am sending you 100,000₤ for summer expense as per Sirius's instructions. So use it well and don't think about repaying me back 'coz after all I am now wealthy person too._

He really reads me.

_One more thing, Dumbledore is leaving you alone, but only for one week and from June 8th shifts will be started. This drama is just to lead you in wrong relief. I am not supposed to tell you this to you, but I am informing you so that you don't lose trust from everybody. I know about the incident between you and Dumbledore. Remember one thing it is okay that you do not trust people easily, but you also have to trust people. If you do not trust the people at all then you are no better then Voldemort 'coz Voldemort do not trusts people and that's why he punishes his followers._

_I do not want to force you into anything. I am sorry that I was not there for you in your early childhood 'coz part of the reason is Dumbledore had forbidden me to meet you and part of the reason is I was grieving myself for your parent's death. I was blaming myself for not accepting James, Lily, Sirius and Shwetz proposal. They wanted to switch me with Sirius for secret keeper business. But I denied the proposal. Everyone in order was thinking that I was the spy in order. Even though your parents and Sirius and Shwetz were sure that I was not a spy, I denied the proposal for that reason._

Harry thought 'If Moony had accepted the proposal, my parents might have been alive. No! No more grieving on past and who is this Shwetz?

_You must have been thinking about this Shwetz, right? She is your Aunt. Your father's twin. Your mother's best friend. Your godmother. And Sirius's love. She and Sirius had planned on marrying in Christmas of 1981, but everything went wrong. Sirius was framed at that time and Dumbledore ask her that if she will not leave from your life and United Kingdom then he will also send her to Azkaban. She was forced to leave your life. I am very sorry for what happened in past. I do not know where she is and everyone believes that she is dead. But I know one thing that she will come back one day 'coz she promised me that she will come back for you._

'I think now Dumbledore is going to pay the hell for this. I will personally see that he will pay.' Harry thought.

_One last thing Cub, I am your second godfather. I was very close to your mother than others. She wanted me to become your godfather but she could not do that 'coz of my cursed life. So she chose me as your second godfather. She had ability to understand me and my emotions. She helped me in curing my cursed life. She was researching for a potion that can control complete transformation in my full moon nights, but I had to take that every full moon night. She was also researching for permanent solution for me so that I can have normal life. Do not think for a single moment that I am taking place of Sirius, I am telling you this so that you can have knowledge that if you need any help you can come to me._

_That's all for now. See you soon._

_Love,_

_Moony._

_P.S. Please remove all that second handed cloths and buy some new ones. I bought some new ones for me too. (Wink)_

'I have to thank Moony for this information. Wonder where my Aunt Shwetz is right now?' Harry thought.

Harry made a rough plan on how to get rid of his so called relatives.

There was a knock on the door.

"Boy, come and eat your dinner."

* * *

He silently ate his dinner and gave some touches to his plan. 

After dinner was over, he broke the silence and asked his Uncle, Aunt and Dudley to gather in living room. When everyone was settled in living room, he started addressing his Uncle.

"Uncle Vernon, I am really sorry for last year's incident. I want to make sure that such incident never happens again."

"I have something to negotiate with you. For all the trouble you have gone through in raising me, in feeding me and in allowing me to stay in your house, I thank you very much."

"So finally boy you got some manners, huh?"

Harry's temper started boiling, but he kept his mind calm.

"Yes sir."

"Now on to the business, I want to leave your house once and for all. And in reply I offer you a little vacation in Hawaii."

"And boy, who will pay for that?"

"I will; my late godfather left me 100,000₤ after his passing. I will give you all the money and you will never see me again. But I have one condition."

"And what that condition will be? And what about your freakish people? Who will answer them?"

"You do not have to worry about those people. I will take care of my people. You have to pretend that you are taking me with you, as I saved Dudley's life last year and which is also true."

"What?" roared Uncle Vernon.

"Just listen Uncle Vernon, you just have to pretend that and do not have to take me with you. You will come back only at the end of August. And the condition is you have to carry my owl Hedwig with you and you are supposed to send her in every three days with the notes I will provide you. So is the deal fine with you?"

After a little discussion, Dursleys agreed with the deal, they will leave tomorrow with Harry and Harry will be left at Leaky Cauldron.

After the discussion was over, Harry left for his room.

* * *

He was thinking, if everything went good then he will be free from order. He was about to going to sleep; his eyes met unread letters so he started reading letters. 

First letter was from Dumbledore.

_Harry,_

_Hope you are okay and not grieving yourself for Sirius. It comes to my attention that Gringotts has sent you a letter regarding Sirius's will. I advice you to stay at home and do not go to Gringotts as it is not safe for you. The business can be completed later when the time is good and safe. I am leaving you this summer to yourself only. So there will not be any watching team for you this summer. Please do not break my trust by sneaking out of the house._

_Albus._

'So he thinks he can manipulate me anyways as he wants and expects me to be good little helpless boy. How wrong headmaster you are. You are playing with fire now.' Harry thought.

Next letter was from Ron.

_Harry,_

_How are you mate? I hope those muggles are treating you properly. I just wanted to see how you are doing. There's nothing interesting that happened here but it's only been few hours. We have been directly moved to HQ due to the safety but can't say too much about that. I hope you're fine. Write back and let me know how you're doing._

_I promise you that I will tell you everything I find out about You-know-who's activities. At least all I know. There has been one order meeting this evening and no news on his activities. Things are looking awfully quiet which is good._

_By the way, we are that means Hermione and me are item now._

_Take care._

_Ron_

'Well that's usual letter from Ron. Let's see what Hermione has to say.' Harry thought.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you keeping? _

_Look Harry I know that you aren't feeling great now. I can understand what you are going through. I loved Sirius as well. I still can't believe he is gone and I expect if I am feeling so terrible you are feeling ten times worse. _

'Bunch of lies'

_But I want you to allow us so that we can help you. I will wait for only a week and if do not open to anyone then I will personally force you to open up. Remember only one week otherwise………………_

_By the way, I guess Ron had told you that we are together. If not then I am telling you we are an item now._

_And one last thing, if you have any vision then go straight to Dumbledore or I will hex you to the next week._

_Take care of yourself._

_Hermione_

'Well that bitch is now trying to boss me. I guess she has picked up wrong person then. Let's reply those letters now and try to get some sleep. I have long week to follow now.'

_Ron,_

_Congrats to you and Hermione. I am doing okay. It will take some time to open. Rest is fine. And please leave me alone. See you at HQ soon._

_Take care,_

_Harry._

One gone four more to go.

_Hermione,_

_Congrats to you and Ron. I am not well. But with time I will be okay. I will go straight to Dumbledore if anything happens. Thanks for the advice though. See you at HQ soon._

_Take care._

_Harry._

Two gone three to go.

_Headmaster,_

_Muggles are treating me really well and I think they really care for me now. If anything happens I will let you know. I will also try to send notes in every 3 days and I will do not break your trust._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry._

* * *

Three down two to go. 

_Ginny,_

_How are you doing? I hope enjoying your holidays. I wanted to meet you personally at Leaky Cauldron tomorrow at 2PM. Don't tell anyone that you are going to meet me. If anyone asks just tell them you are meeting Dean. I trust you to keep our meeting secret. Please do not break my trust. I have some things to discuss with you. Please reply with Hedwig._

_Take care of yourself._

_Love,_

_Harry._

Four down one to go.

_Moony,_

_How are you doing? I just wanted to say that thanks for all the information you fed me. It will be an honor for having you as my godfather. I know you will do you're a great job as my godfather. Never think you are alone, I will be there for you. Whenever you need me just tell me. I will not be righting you any letters this summer._

_Be assured. Mischief will be managed. I hope you got my message._

_Your godson,_

_Harry._

Harry tied letters for Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore to Pig's leg and send him in the cool night. Then he turned to Hedwig.

"Think you can carry some letters for me? First find Moony and give him letter and then find Ginny to deliver her letter. Be careful. Nobody should know about your presence except those two."

"Have a nice flight Girl."

After practicing Occlumency Harry went to bed. There will be a busy week coming. He thought about Ginny until sleep took him.

* * *

Unknown to rest of the world, Dumbledore met four teens in HQ kitchen to discuss their summer training. Plans have been given to Ron, Hermione, Luna and Neville. They will have 1st week of holidays off and the training will begin. He had planned some advanced magical training for these four like animagus training, occlumency, legilimency, dark arts, defense against dark arts, etc. 

When they were about to go to their homes, Pig came with replies for Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore. Ron and Hermione read their letters and were happy that their friend was dependent on them. Albus Dumbledore read his letter and was relieved to find that Harry is still under control. Thought occur to him 2 more years and world will be free from Voldemort.

When Pig delivered the mails to Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione same time there was tapping sound at the window of library. One of the two occupants of library opened the window to let the snowy owl come in. It had replies for Ginny and Moony. Both pulled their respective letters and Ginny went to her room to have some privacy. Hedwig followed Ginny to her room.

After reading his letter Remus went to Ginny's room. He knocked on the door and waited for reply. Ginny opened the door after several moments. Remus came into the room and closed the door. He put several privacy charms on the door and turned to talk to Ginny.

"Ginny, if you don't mind then I would like to read your letter from Harry," said Remus. "Sorry Remus, but I would like to keep some privacy about the letter," said Ginny.

"Here read this letter," said Remus and gave his letter to Ginny. Ginny read the letter with high curiosity. After finishing the letter, she gave the letter back to Remus. "I don't see anything harmful or illegal in the letter," said Ginny.

"Ginny, I think Harry is up to something and that's why I want to read your letter if you don't mind."

"Sorry Remus, I can't show the letter to you 'coz Harry wants to keep it secret, please understand me."

"Okay. When you reply him, just ask him to be careful in whatever he is doing." "Sure Remus."

* * *

A/N:Hello people. I am not very good at writing the note or replying to reviews. But know this I really appreciate your reviews. I got 5 reviews for the Prologue. To be honestly I did not expected any, so I guess I am writing good. Thanks to all the five reviewers. Keep Reviewing, because it helps increasing moral support to continue the story  



	3. Finally Birds are Free

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Finally Birds are Free **_

June 2nd Sunday

At 8AM next morning Harry woke up. This was first good night sleep he got in days. He took his bath and got ready for the day. He wore best fitted cloths he found in closet and gone downstairs to take breakfast.

Breakfast was much quiet. After breakfast he went back to his room. He threw away all Dudley's cloths in closet. He collected all his possessions and put them in his trunk. He burned every single photograph which contained famous trio and got ready to leave the house for once and all.

* * *

It was 9:30 in the morning and tapping voice came from the window. Harry opened the window to let Hedwig in. Hedwig settled on his hand giving one leg to pull out the letter from Ginny. 

Before opening the letter he prayed all the Gods for positive reply.

_Harry,_

_I will see you at Leaky Cauldron at 2 PM today. Don't worry your secret will be safe with me. And Remus asked me to tell you that be careful in whatever you do._

_Love,_

_Ginny._

Harry again started thinking about Ginny. How really he missed her in just one day? How his life will be without her? What will be her reaction when he will ask her to go out with him? Will she go with him after he tell her about Ron, Hermione, Luna and Neville? Will she believe him or will she believe her brother and his girlfriend? He came to a decision that whatever will happen today, he will confess that he loves her.

* * *

It was 11 in the morning and Dursleys plus Harry took cab to go to Heathrow Airport. By the time when Dursleys left Harry at Leaky Cauldron, it was almost one in the afternoon. So he decided to disguise himself so that nobody can identify him. He hid his scar behind his heirs and bought some weird kind of hat to wear. 

After disguise was completed, he booked a room at the nearest Hotel to Leaky Cauldron as James Evans for one week. He left his trunk in his room and went to Leaky Cauldron.

When he entered the Leaky Cauldron, he was pleased with his disguise 'coz not a single person greeted him. He ordered his lunch and some butterbeer to eat and drink.

It was 1:55 when Ginny came through the floo. He enjoyed Ginny's frustration when she could not locate him. After waiting for more than 10 minutes, he went to her table and asked, "Looking for someone? May be I can help you." He then allowed her to see his scar just for the fraction of second and covered his scar again.

"Shhh…… Ginny, I want to keep myself hidden. So I will suggest you play along also. Remember my name is Dean."

Harry then moved to bartender Tom and asked, "Excuse me, can we have some private place to talk?"

"Sure Sir, please follow me," replied Tom.

Ginny and Harry followed Tom to one of the private cabins. Harry asked for some butterbeers. Tom left the cabin and came back later to give some butterbeers and glasses. Harry asked Tom to put some private charms on the cabin and muttered thanks.

There was silence for several minutes. Ginny was wondering what Harry has on his mind and Harry was thinking how to tell this girl about some disturbing truths. Finally Ginny broke the silence.

"So you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I have some disturbing news for you, but I would like to know first, do you believe me? Do you trust me?"

"Yes, Harry I have always believed you. And for the trust, I trust you more than I trust myself. But why such questions Harry?"

Harry ignored his question and continued, "What if you have to go against your family or say some of your family members?"

"Harry, please stop playing with words, and please tell me what you have on your mind?"

"Okay, let me tell you from beginning of my life. Ginny as far as I remember, I do not have a single happy memory with my Aunt and Uncle. They tortured me physically and mentally until I got the letter from Hogwarts. I was supposed to be their slave; I had to done all the house chores. In short, I was treated as house elf, No worst than house elf. I was forced to live in the cupboard under the stairs until I got letter from Hogwarts. I was supposed to be punching bag for my cousin Dudley. Then one day Hagrid paid a visit to me, so that I can have my letter and buy school supply. I got little hope that may be I will also have some normal life."

Harry paused for a long moment. He silently watched as Ginny was crying silently as well as helping him to calm down by holding his hands. Ginny thought how can be your own relatives can be so cruel; hell not even stranger will also behave properly with unknown child. After several minutes Harry continued.

"In my 1st year I made friend with your brother Ron and Hermione. When I gone back home after 1st year, they have stopped my physical abuse in the fear of our people but tortured me with words. They even locked me in my bedroom so that I can't escape from them. Then again your brothers came to my rescue. Then in our 2nd year there was Chamber of Secret issue."

Harry waited to see her reaction. There was no fear at all on her face. So he continued.

"Ginny, I am really sorry that I was not there to help you when you needed help. I know Ron telling me once that you were having terrible nightmares about the incident. I am really sorry and please forgive me."

"It's okay Harry. You had so many things on your mind and it was possible that you could not keep your attention to me. And by the way, I am over with that incident and I rarely have any nightmares about that incident. So you need not have apologizes to me. And if you still want to apologize then you have been forgiven."

"Thanks Ginny, that means a lot to me."

"You are welcome, Harry" she said with a little smile.

"Then there was 3rd year when I found out truth about Sirius. In 4th year I had witnessed the reborn of Voldemort and murder of Cedric. Summer after that was worst of all my summers. I haven't had good night's sleep since then. Every night I had nightmares about Cedric getting killed. And with the death of Sirius in my 5th year, my nightmares have returned with double intensity. Last night was the one in many months I had good sleep."

Harry completely broke down at that moment. Ginny allowed him to cry freely. She pulled her chair close to his and gently stroked his hairs in helping him calm down. After full 20 minutes, Harry completely calmed down. He muttered apologies to Ginny.

In some other moments Ginny might have snapped him back, but she knew she have to take care of him gently. She replied, "Harry, you do not have to apologize for your crying. You know it's sometimes helps in curing pains. Your crying have helped you in lowering your pain, so don't be ashamed of it."

"Thanks Gin."

"You are welcome, Harry."

After several moments Harry continued.

"Ginny, are you really seeing Dean?"

"Well, why Mr. Potter that is any of your business?" she asked strictly to Harry even though she was stunned by his question.

Harry's face turned red with embarrassment at his own question, though he repeated his question with a teasing smile on his face.

"No Harry, that was just to get Ron."

"Ginny, I know you are over with me. Last year I got to know you better than any of previous years. You were there for me unconditionally at Department of Mystery. Wait. Let me finish first. When I went back to my relatives, I started to miss you. Ginny I am not sure but I think I am crazy about you. Now you can slap me if you want or leave right now."

"Harry, it is true that I am over with my crush and no I will not slap you or leave you alone. Every person has right to express his feeling. As I said I was over with my crush, I moved on and dated with Michel. But when I dated him I felt myself half. After several months I came to realization that I am in love with you. My broke up with Michel due to Quidditch was complete wrong reason. The real reason was that my heart only accepts one name and i.e. Harry Potter. Yes, Harry, I love you."

When Harry felt that his heart is going to blast with happiness, a thought of train incident came to his mind. He knew that he will have to tell her about that incident before asking her out. So he continued again with serious tone.

"Ginny, I think you have made my life. I would like to propose you at this moment but there are some topics I wants to discuss with you."

He waited to read her face but there was no emotions on her face or precisely the emotions were very well hidden.

"Gin, yesterday when I went to meet McGonagall, something happened in our compartment. When I came back to compartment I heard voices of you people. Ron and Hermione and Neville and Luna were asking to turn your back on me and wanted you to spy on me. They offered you some things which I do not want to repeat as it might hurt you more. Then your brother Ron, Hermione, Luna and Neville tried to rape you."

'Still no emotions? Very strange.' Harry thought.

"Then Ron cast an imperious curse on you to obey them and please them. But you somehow broke the curse. That time I thought to make an appearance, so that they don't hurt you or rape you. They then wiped off your memory for their safety."

Ginny sat motionless with no expressions on her face.

"Gin, are you okay? Gin?"

"Harry, will you forgive me?"

"For what?"

"I made you to tell you the full incident. Actually I remember everything. I was even familiar about your presence yesterday. I just wanted to know how much you will tell me about the incident and I was even testing your honesty. So please forgive me. Know this Harry I am with you in all dark and pleasant times."

"But how? They obliviated you? You can't remember anything. And how did you know about my presence? No you don't have to apologize to me. Sirius told me once, be honest to the people who you trust and I trust you with my life, Gin. Now will you care to explain some answers of mine?"

"Sure Harry, firstly I can see through any non-living barrier which means I can see through your cloths but not through your skin. Don't be embarrassed Harry, I know you are going to propose me tonight and may be someday we will make love also. So stop being prat. Now I came to know about this ability after my 8th birthday. That was the reason I was always turned red whenever I saw you."

"The train incident was not the first time they contacted you. It was third time they contacted me. 1st time they contacted when we were in Dumbledore's office after Chamber incident 'coz of the bond was made between you and me. They obliviated our memory after I refused. I did not tell you about 1st incident 'coz you were so blind in believing Dumbledore. 2nd time they contacted when the Order of the Phoenix was reformed last year. I again refused their offer so they obliviated my memory. This time I was trying to tell you, but Ron and Hermione were constantly with you all last year and yesterday was third incident. Fortunately you were there when it happened otherwise you might not have believed me. This 3 incident proved that obliviation spell do not work on me."

"It was first time when someone has cast an unforgivable on me. I do not know how but it seems I also have some kind of inner resistance to the imperious curse. I did not feel differently at all, when Ron cast imperious yesterday."

"Well Gin it seems you are very powerful witch."

Harry paused for a moment, he was thinking that whether he should tell Ginny about prophecy or not? He decided in favor of telling Ginny about prophecy. So he continued.

"Gin, there is something more I would like to share about my life. Do you remember the prophecy which was broken in the Department of Mystery? Well that prophecy was made to none other than _'great Albus Dumbledore.'_ I will tell you complete details later. But, the prophecy says that one day it will be either me or Voldemort. This is the reason why Voldemort is after me and this is the reason why Voldemort was after my parents."

"But Gin, one thing I do not understand is if I am supposed to kill the Voldemort then why the hell Dumbledore trains everybody than me? I mean he knows I will be the key to defeat Voldemort and he still keeps me away from getting trained. He could have trained me in all those years ago. I don't know what he is up to."

"Harry, I don't know the reason. But I do have some guesses. Do you think you want to know my reason?"

"Sure Gin, it can't be any bad than it's already is."

"Well, I think he and Snape are trying to open your link with Voldemort. I have read in my 2nd year that in an extreme case if two persons have extraordinary link between them then their soul will become one. I think Dumbledore is using you as a sacrificial pawn. If you will win in your last battle against Voldemort then he will die and if you will lose in your last battle then also he will die. That means by increasing this link with Voldemort he is making himself very defensive with Voldemort. It doesn't matter who wins the final round, winner will be Dumbledore and you both will die."

"That makes loads of sense, Gin."

"Remember this Harry, as I told you before that I will be with you in anything you offer. You are stuck with me Harry Potter."

They sat for some time and then Harry thought its time to propose her. So Harry sat on his one knee, and then held one hand of Ginny and asked, "Will you be my girlfriend, Virginia Molly Weasley?"

Ginny replied, with pure delight on her face, "Yes, Harry James Potter, I would love to be your girlfriend."

Harry got up from his one knee, cupped her face in his hand and pulled her face to kiss her. When their lips met, then the fireworks blown in their minds. Kiss deepened with every passing second and tongues danced with each other. Both tongues were exploring foreign territory. Harry thought this is the best experience of his life, Cho was just a mess. Hey where did Cho come from? To hell with Cho, as long as Ginny is with me, I am happy. Ginny thought he is really a great kisser; wonder from where did he learn that from? Hell I don't mind as long as he kisses me senseless whenever I want. It was only 2 minutes before they broke the kiss to breathe some fresh air, but it felt like that hours has been passed.

"Wow," both said at same time.

"Yes, wow," again speaking same time. Both laughed on coincidence.

The snogging session continued until Ginny checked her watch; it was 6PM in the evening. She spoke to Harry, "I have to go otherwise my brothers will march down in Diagon Alley any minutes now."

Harry spoke, "Gin, don't worry, they won't find us here and I have made some precautions. By the way, I have some pleasant news and plans to share with you."

Ginny gave him quizzical look and told him with her eyes, _'you better had done something good and safe otherwise there will be a hell to pay.'_

"I have left my Uncle and Aunt's house today for once and for all. With the money Moony send me I bought them a holiday in Hawaii and they fell for it. I will be living this week in muggle London and think for next place later. I have some business to complete before I start my training. I am going to do some shopping this week. Would like to accompany me?"

"Harry, I would love to go shopping with you."

After some hesitation she continued, "Do you think Harry that you can train me also? I mean you don't have to completely focus on me, you can spend say one hour per day and I promise I won't distract you."

"That's okay Gin, but we do have a little problem."

"What's the problem, Harry?"

"Gin what will you tell to your family? How will you explain your disappearance?"

"I will tell mom that I am going to spend this week with you, I mean Dean, and will come back on June 8th. I am sure that mom will not say no to me and if she will then I have my ways to convince her. Then, I will disappear with you. What do you say?"

"That's sounds like a good plan Gin, but I don't know what to suggest you. Do what you think best for you."

"Okay then, I will see you within an hour here. I will be come back soon, good bye Harry."

"Good bye Gin and take care."

"You, too."

* * *

After waiting for about one and half, Harry thought she might not have got permission from Molly. So he decided to leave from Leaky Cauldron. He came back to main area when he saw Ginny coming towards his cabin. He released some burden from Ginny and asked her to follow him. They reached to his hotel and booked a room for Ginny next to his under the name of Katie Wood.

* * *

Harry and Ginny left Ginny's bags in her room and went to MacDonald's to feed their appetite. They settled in one corner with their dinner. Harry started talking about his plans. 

"Gin, if we are going to train ourselves then we have to formulate some plan. First I would like to go to Gringotts tomorrow and complete some business. Then with my money will start our shopping."

"No Harry you are not paying anything for me 'coz I don't want you to spend your money on me."

Harry replied with the voice filled of complete emotions, "Gin, one day I am going to marry you. Yes, I am serious, we might have just started dating today but I have full intentions of marrying you. So with you and me there will me no my money I am going to spend, but we are going to spend our money and I really mean it. So, no more excuses please. If we wanted to train ourselves then we both have to spend money."

"Thanks Harry," said Ginny and kissed him with full love. After several seconds they broke the contact and Harry continued.

"As I was saying before you interrupted me, though I liked that kind of interruption, we will spend our money on shopping. I would like to spend three days for shopping. One for Diagn Alley, one for muggle London and one for Knockturn Alley."

Ginny screamed at last tow words, "What?"

"Yes Gin, you heard me correct. If we want to live happily then I have to defeat Voldemort and if I have to defeat Voldemort then I have to know what he will give me. I have to learn dark arts not for using that but to be familiar with curses he will send to me. If I will not learn then I will be doomed. I have to make myself familiar with what I am going to expect. The rest time other than shopping we can spend to explore muggle London. We will leave on Friday June 7th for our next destination. So how does that sounds?"

"That sounds fine too me, Harry."

* * *

After spending some time together, they had gone back to hotel. When they reached their rooms Ginny asked, "Can we stay together? I mean I don't want to have sex. SORRY. I mean I do want to make love to you but not at this time. I just want to snuggle with you and want sleep in your arms." 

"Its okay, Gin. That's fine with me. Come let's get your bags from your room and turn in for the night."

* * *

That night both teenagers slept with big grin on their face. The bond formed between them 3 years back was just activated. By seeing their happy faces seven people in the Realm of Trapped people smiled.

* * *

A/N: 

Hello People. I really don't know what to say, so please just keep reviewing. I also welcome all the suggestions that you have. Thanks to everybody for reading this story and a little more thanks to ppl who reviewed. (After all you should have something more for reviewing! LOL!)

SHWETZ LILY POTTER


	4. I don't believe it

**_Chapter 3_**

**_I dont believe it

* * *

_**

June 3rd Monday

Next morning Harry woke up with Ginny still sleeping with head under his hand. Her burning red hairs were on her face, so he silently pulled her hairs back from her face and silently stroked them. It was more than an hour when Ginny woke up. She greeted him with a wet kiss.

"Good morning, sleepyhead."

"Good morning, Harry."

"When did you wake up?"

"It was more than an hour ago."

"Then why didn't you wake me?"

"You were sleeping with big grin on your face, so I thought you must be having some good dream and I didn't want to break the dream. Anyways I loved to see your face when you were at peace."

"Let's get ready for the day, 'coz this week is going to change our life and today will be the first step."

* * *

After one and half hours they were both got ready for the day ahead and went for Leaky Cauldron with disguise on their face. They ate breakfast cum lunch at Leaky Cauldron and got ready for their visit of Gringotts. After tapping wand on the wall they moved into the Diagon Alley from the small entrance of Leaky Cauldron. They gone straight to Gringotts and asked one of the goblins for Saphook regarding Sirius's will.

The goblin led them to Saphook and asked them to wait when he informs his superior. After two minutes goblin came back and led them to Saphook's office. Harry and Ginny settled in chairs and removed their disguises. They were greeted by Saphook.

"Good day, Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley."

"Good day to you, too and please call me Harry."

"Very well, Harry. First I would like to give you my condolences on the passing of Mr. Black. Now on to business, you are along with Mr. Lupin and Ms. Tonks are beneficial to Mr. Black's will."

"I would like to tell you that Mr. Lupin and Ms. Tonks have already knowledge about this will and signed the papers. Mr. Black left letters for all three of you and theirs have been given to them. First please sign these papers, so that we can continue."

After signing the papers Saphook gave an envelope addressed to Harry and asked him to read the letter first. Ginny took Harry's arm to stroke. This small gesture soothed some of the pain Harry was having. Harry carefully opened the letter as if it may explode in his face and started reading.

_Hi kiddo,_

_How are you doing? There is so many things I wants to tell you in this letter, but I can't right all. But I will tell you some of these things._

_Firstly, I would like to tell you that I know the reason of my death. I don't know how much Dumbledore had told you, but I will tell you whatever I am familiar about your life. In one of the Order meeting in mid May Snape told us about Voldemort's plan about breaking into Department of Mystery and playing with your mind so that you face him in the Department of Mystery. Dumbledore made every single member of order to make promise that they will not relieve this information to anybody and specially you. So if you are reading this letter then I am dead and nobody told you about this to you 'coz of Dumbledore's promise. So please don't blame yourself for my death, if I am dead then its old man to be blamed and not you._

_Secondly, I would like to be my heir and that means you will be heir of Hufflepuff. Very few people knew that we Blacks were heir of Hufflepuff 'coz we wanted to keep that secret. Now it is up to you whether you want to keep that secret or not though I already asked Saphook to keep this secret. After you finish this letter ask Saphook to do the necessary ritual for you to be an heir of Hufflepuff._

_Thirdly, I would like to tell you that I really loved you. You were like the son I never had. Your parents and I are proud of you. I am leaving all the Hufflepuff heirlooms to you, but I am sorry that I am not leaving any money to you. I am aware that you have more than enough money so I m leaving the money to Moony, Tonks and to the red head you love. Potter men marrying red heads is some kind of tradition in your family but you can break that tradition. _

_Lastly, I would like to give some advice to you that live your life fullest, you may not be there tomorrow. Ask Ginny out 'coz she truly loves you, she loves 'JUST HARRY' and not 'THE BOY WHO LIVED.' The choice is yours and good bye._

_Sirius._

After Harry completed the letter, he gave it to Ginny so that she can also read it. He was feeling various emotions, pleasure that his godfather favoured Ginny, anger 'coz Dumbledore knew what was going to happen and he allowed that to happen, shock 'coz he would be an heir of Hufflepuff today. After Ginny finished the letter, Harry asked Saphook for ritual.

"After we finish with will, I will personally do the ritual for you." With that said he opened the parchment so that he can read the will.

* * *

_I, Sirius Black, of sound mind and body nullify and void all previous wills that are in my name. The following are my wishes for the distribution of the possessions and holdings of the Noble House of Black._

_To, Remus Lupin, I leave you 87 million galleons which is approximately one third of my fortune. I know that you don't like charity and this in fact is not charity. You've been my friend for a very long time and managed to do certain things that I was unable to fulfill for a very long time which was watch over Harry. I can never thank you enough for what you've done so far and ask that you continue to watch over him. Take the money and have some fun with it. We all know that you need some new robes so now there's no reason for you to be wearing tattered robes. Have fun my friend and never forget that. And please ask Tonks out, I know you fancy her but you don't want to accept it._

_To, Nymphadora Tonks, my lovely and favorite cousin, I leave you 87 million galleons which also another one third of my or say Black's fortune. I hope that you find happiness and manage to trap a certain wolf that we all know you have a thing for. Don't worry, he's too thick to realize anything but never let him go. You should go ahead and make the first move and don't let him use excuses to get out of anything._

_To Harry Potter, my godson, I am so sorry that things are turning out the way that they are. I went down fighting for the light and especially protecting you over all else. Most of your friends along with myself are probably safe in assuming that you are blaming yourself for what happened but don't. This just shows one of your greatest qualities as an individual and as a wizard, which is your heart. Always follow your heart but let your mind guide you. I know you probably don't want or need anything and that's why I didn't left you anything other than heirlooms. Though I am going to leave last portion of money along with all jewels to your wife or your would be wife. I have given certain name or names to Saphook and he will allow that girl or those girls to use that money. If I can guess your father's then I do know who your girl is going to be and I am damn sure who your girl will be._

_To, you three, I leave my 'so called' Noble House of Black (i.e. 12, Grimmauld Place), a cottage in the Scottish Highland, a cottage in Sweden, a condo in Key West Florida and France, a villa in Greece and Calgary, Canada. You three are jointly owners of these places, so can use it as you want. I just request you that please burn that 'so called' house of mine._

_Sirius Black.

* * *

_

Tears were silently falling through Harry's eyes. After several minutes he got control over his emotions, Saphook asked, "Do you want to perform the ritual now?"

"Sure, Saphook."

"Then please follow me."

Saphook asked Ginny to wait for them and took Harry to room guarded by some high security. Inside the room, Saphook asked Harry to give him four drops of his blood. After getting the blood drops from Harry, Saphook took out the vial of some kind of potion with yellow color and another vial of someone's blood. Saphook informed him that the potion is to be drink by Harry and the blood is of Mr. Black's as he asked to carry out the ritual. After mixing blood of Sirius and Harry with the potion Saphook gave the potion to Harry to drink. Harry drank the potion as instructed and glowed with yellowish light for about ten minutes and then passed out.

After 4 hours Harry woke up to find that he was in some kind of luxurious bed and Ginny sitting on chair next to his bed. He checked the watch and it was 3 in the afternoon. He greeted Ginny and just after he got reply from Ginny, the doors burst open and Saphook came into the room.

Saphook spoke, "It's good to see you awoke Harry. Now the all the business from my side is completed. If you have any more business then please address otherwise I would like to go back to my office."

"Saphook, I just want to visit the Potter vault, Black vault and to make sure that Ginny have access to the both vaults. And please don't tell anyone about me being an heir of Hufflepuff."

"Harry, your secret is safe with me and Ginny Weasley is the only name Mr. Weasley asked to have access to the vault as per the condition mentioned in the will. I don't have any doubt about Ms. Weasley being your girlfriend 'coz she never left your side for all the time you were resting. But as per the access to the Potter vault, head of the family, in your case you Harry, have to sign some papers so that I can give her the keys."

After another half an hour all procedures were carried out and Ginny has been given necessary keys. Saphook called for a lower level goblin to escort Harry and Ginny to first Potter family vault and then Black family vault.

* * *

While in the cart Harry thought they were going deeper then actually they should. Because he never has been gone so deep into the Gringotts. So he asked the goblin to stop but he did not stopped until they were outside the Potter family vault.

Just as the cart stopped, Harry pulled out his wand and asked "Where did you take me into? I demanded to visit my vault first and I know this is not my vault. You should remember this, Griphook, 'coz you were the person who took me to my vault."

After hearing his name Griphook was shocked. It took several times slapping on his face to get his attention. Griphook then said in very exciting voice, "Mr. Potter, if you don't mind then I would like to take you to the further deep into the Gringotts, to the vaults of time when the Gringotts just had started. I promise you there will not be any harm to you or your Miss."

Harry was confused with the behavior of this little goblin. He told the goblin, "Give me some explanations first and then I will decide whether to go with you or not."

"Mr. Potter, please trust me, I will explain you everything once we go there."

"Okay fine, let's go."

After moving down for 5 minutes, they came to a dead end. At the very first vault Harry, Ginny and Griphook came at a halt and moved out of the cart. The name of the family written on the vault was _Merlin_. By reading the name Harry gave a questioning look at Griphook, so Griphook started explanation.

"As I said before that I will explain certain things to you, so let me explain them. The Gringotts Wizarding bank was started in the time of Merlin. Merlin was the key person in the foundation of the Gringotts. So we gave him certain special services like giving him 2 higher interest than to the normal wizards, etc. After his death we continued these services for his heir and their heirs. Just before Hogwarts was founded, his heir suddenly disappeared from the wizarding world. Many believed that his line was dead, but we never believed it, so we kept his vault under our hands and did not hand over his money and valuable possessions to ministry. This is one of the reasons for our war with ministry or as wizards calls it as rebellion. Ministry always wanted to have custody of his possessions so that they can learn some secrets about him or his family line. But we always believed that his line is still alive 'coz whenever a family line completely destroys due to certain charms we placed in our family line list, their name will be deleted from it. Few years back in past, one couple came to put their important possessions in their vault. No one but the goblin who escorted them to their vault found that the woman was indeed the heir of Merlin, but she wanted to keep that secret so nobody but that couple and that goblin knows about him."

"You must be thinking what these all have to do with you. You see we goblins have given one special gift to Merlin and his line. The gift was ability to recognize the goblin as we goblins all the time looks same as another except for the age difference. You can also speak and understand our mother tongue. Today you recognize me and I thought you might be the heir of Merlin."

"WHAT?" Harry shouted, "You must be crazy, Griphook. I can't be heir of Merlin. I don't believe it."

"Please Mr. Potter, just place your palm at space given for the family recognition security place and truth will be known whether you are heir or not. You have co-operated so far, please a little more."

"Okay Griphook, I am just doing this for you. But don't be disappointed when you accept the truth that I am not the heir of Merlin."

And then Harry placed his palm on the area told by the goblin. Only four seconds later, the door opened with a voice of soft click. When the door opened Harry's jaw dropped to ground so was Ginny's.

Griphook danced for several minutes and said excitedly, "I knew it, you are the heir."

Harry and Ginny gone inside so that they can have the complete view of area. The vault was the size of four great halls combined. Half of the vault was covered with the mountains of galleons and sickles and knuts. One forth area was covered with all kind of very expensive looking stones, diamonds, rubies and jewellery. And last area was covered with book selves. There were numerous books which were inexistent to the normal wizarding world. There was one desk few steps away from the main door. The book was placed on the desk. Harry opened the book and first page.

'_This is specially charmed book I have personally created for my heirs. It contains all the records of family heirlooms and the books that are placed in this vault. As my heir you have some responsibilities to complete, our blood is specially gifted and it is our duty to stand for those who are defenseless. If you are my heir then know that one of my heirs is to fight most evil of all the time. The prophecy has made in my time about the war between good and bad, light and dark. As I said one of us are to fight then it is our duty to train our heir. So I am starting the tradition of collecting most useful books that can help our heir. You are supposed to continue the tradition, do not worry about keeping record. This book will automatically update the book once you put the books on the shelf. If you remove any book then don't worry about misplacing or losing it 'coz once you will die book will come back to its place here. If you are the one then you and only you can read last page of this book. Remember that you won't be alone in this war._

_Merlin._

Harry checked the list of books; the latest entry was dated to August 1981 from his mother and the book was _Marauder's Guide to Mischief._ The thought came to him that if he is heir of Merlin then so is his Aunt and Dudley. He decided to discuss this after war with them.

He then checked the last page of the book and to his surprise he was able to read the page.

_Dear heir,_

_If you are reading this then you have very long path in your life. You are prophesized for great purpose. Know this, whatever will be the outcome of war, we will be proud of you. The exact words of prophecy are,_

"**_The one who is Merlin's heir will face greatest of Evil………… Only he will have the power to match this Evil………… He will have four of greatest five to mentor him………… One will be from the considered lost…………… He will stand with seven people three wizards and four witches…………… He will be betrayed by the most trusted people……………He will have a great alliance which nobody have seen in past or will see in future………… He will be the only hope of bright future………… If he fails then there will be an end of an Earth………… His path will not be an easy…………… Those considered to be bright will be the walls to his victory…………… His choices will be the result of the war for the freedom from the evil."_**

_Your path is very difficult and time is too short, so I have took some steps that will help you but you have to find out those steps on your own. After reading this page call for my staff, it will merge with you and will answer to you on your command. Only command the staff on extreme emergencies._

_Take book with you whenever and wherever you go, it will allow instant access to family heirlooms and books. And one last thing, take the set of 8 rings I specially made for you. It will be in the big blue box. Inside you will find the parchment, if you can't read the note, then the box is for you. The rings will select their masters or mistresses and one is for you. No curses except unforgivable will affect the persons wearing these rings. You can make yourself invisible according to your wish and nobody can locate you anyway. And last property is it can work as portkey, it can take you anywhere on the earth._

_There is also one trunk in this vault. It has 12 compartments: one for living room or study, one for training, one for library, four for each mentor, one bedroom, one kitchen, one potion lab, one green house and one little forest with all the magical creatures from my time to your time. This trunk updates with the era._

_Use these items well._

_Know this my heir, whatever is the outcome, we are proud to be your ancestors. Just open your eyes properly and you will find the people you will be looking for._

_Merlin.

* * *

_

If Harry had doubt for the prophecy told by Dumbledore then his all doubts were gone now. He was selected thousands of years ago for this war. His determination increased to new level.

After several moments Harry called for staff. Merlin's staff came into his hand and merged in his hands with warm sensation in his body. He then searched for the trunk and the blue box. First he found the trunk and then the box. When he opened the box he could not read anything written on the parchment. But Ginny can and so she read it for Harry.

_My dear heirs,_

_If you are reading this parchment then you are not the selected heir for great destiny. Please don't try to take any of the rings as well as the multi-compartment trunk present in this vault; these are specially made for our heir._

_Merlin._

He opened the box and one of the rings selected him as its master. After several seconds to his great surprise another ring glowed and settled in Ginny's finger.

Harry said with grin on his face, "You are stuck with me now, Gin." And then they walked out of the vault.

"Griphook, thanks for taking me here. You are the reason I got to learn about my mother's line. Now if you don't mind can you tell me also about my father's line too? And whose vault was that where you took us before?"

"Well it's not my place to tell you about your family line, your family manager was supposed to update you about it when you started your school. But I can tell you that we were at Potter family vault because you requested to visit family vault to Saphook."

"I never knew that I had family vault too. I always thought that was all I had though that was enough for me. And who is this family manager and who appointed in my case?"

"Mr. Potter, family manager is the person who keeps record of your financial status and maintains your social status. Your father had appointed my father as your family manager, but when you were 2 my father died due to old age and then Professor Dumbledore appointed Alpha as your family manager as your godfather was in Azkaban."

"Does he inform my actions to Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes, he informs all your actions financial as well as social to Professor Dumbledore. All family managers are supposed to keep secrets of the family, but Alpha does not 'coz he knows that you are unaware of all these family manager business. And if I am not wrong then he has already informed Professor Dumbledore that you are heir of Hufflepuff."

"Can I change my family manager? And who is family manager of my mother's family line"

"Yes Mr. Potter, you can. Saphook is currently family manager of Merlin's family 'coz he is head goblin in _will's department _and the heir was lost over the era"

"Griphook, my father selected your father 'coz he trusted him. I want you to be my family manager? I will pay you healthy amount of galleons."

"It will be an honour to serve your family Mr. Potter. I must say that money does not count in your case 'coz you might not be aware of the fact that since your family started their account here my ancestors has served your family as family manager. So I would like to work as Potter family manager."

"That was some good information to be aware of. But you did not get my point. Right now I am owner of three family vaults. Potters, Merlin and Blacks and I want you to be in-charge of all three family lines. Oh Gin, I am sorry I did not ask your opinion after all the Black fortune belongs to you."

"Harry, you don't have to be sorry. I am happy with any arrangements you will make and by the way I am not your wife."

"Gin, I know you are not my wife but you will be the only girl I will marry so the money is yours. So Griphook, do you accept the offer?"

"Yes Mr. Potter, I accept the position. By accepting the position I can tell you anything you ask and it will also increase my status in my world. But Mr. Potter what should I do with Alpha and what I am to tell you being Merlin heir to Saphook."

"Please Griphook call me Harry. Alpha has betrayed me as well as he broke your laws, so inform his actions to your council. Do you think we can trust Saphook?"

"Yes, we can trust him. And be assured, he is my twin so he will not betray you for what you did to me. You are the reason that I will be most important goblin."

"Okay then. But please kept it as secret until the time comes. Tell me Griphook one thing, how did you and Alpha know that I am an heir of Hufflepuff?"

"Well Harry, when you asked to keep the information secret I was present in the room. So I guess my presence was unknown to you. If that is the case then you have to be very careful about your secrets. You should check surroundings before you discuss your secrets. And Alpha knows this 'coz he is………sorry, he was your family manager."

"Okay that makes sense. By the way Griphook thanks for your advice. I should have been more careful. For now let's go to Potter family vault now and see what it has to offer."

* * *

After 5 minutes of ride, they came to halt at Potter family vault. Griphook asked him to place palm on family recognition security place. After placing the palm, the door opened in similar way as it opened in Merlin's vault.

The vault was of the same size if not bigger than previous vault. The inside view was also same as previous except instead of books there were some very expensive looking furniture. After exploring the vault he found one regular trunk on top of which was a letter addressed to him. After opening the letter, he found that it was from his parents. So he again folded the letter and pocketed so that he can read it later. He then put the trunk in the multi-chambered trunk and continued explore the vault. On the very back side of the vault he found several portraits. All portraits greeted him and he returned greetings. Then two portraits took his attention. They were whispering to each other.

"Look, his hair exactly looks like yours, but his style exactly looks like mine and so his colour of hairs."

"Yes, but look at that girl she exactly looks like her. I don't believe it. I never believed I will live to see this day. Do you think she is who I am thinking?"

"Yes, I am thinking the same. Let's ask her."

Harry asked the woman's portrait, "Excuse me Miss, you look lots like Rowena Ravenclaw. Is she related to you in anyway?"

The woman gave a small chuckle and replied to his query, "Well I am Rowena Ravenclaw myself, so I think I answered your question. Can I ask you your name?"

"Well I am Harry Potter. What are you doing in this vault?"

"I think you are unaware of your family history. May I ask you where your parents are so that I can personally yell at them for keeping you in dark about your family history?"

"They were died in protecting me when I was 1 at the hand of evil wizard Lord Voldemort."

"I am sorry to hear this, dear. Let me tell you about your family history then. You see you are an elf."

"No way. It can't be true."

"Well dear you are an elf, but not only ordinary elf but you are a royal elf or say you are Prince of royal kingdom of elves. Let me explain from beginning."

"Your and my ancestors were from royal family. We Elven people left the Earth 'coz of the corrupted humans. But it was not our final good bye to earth; we were supposed to come back when we are extremely needed for the war between evil and good. So King asked several families along with Prince Jack to stay behind to update them. Jack was my great great and very great grandfather. I was the only true elf remained behind and all other died with time. Then I met Godric, Helga and Salazar and made Hogwarts. For the construction of Hogwarts I sold all family properties and one day our dream came true. I think you are aware of the later history so I won't repeat it. I then married to Alex Potter who was only descendent to King Arthur's line. We merged our family vaults in our later life and put our portraits here so here we are. Let me introduce you two to my husband Alex Potter."

She then introduced Harry and Ginny to other portrait to whom she was chatting when they came. For Harry this was too much information to digest. First he became heir oh Helga Hufflepuff, then he learned that he is heir of Merlin and now he learned that he is not only heir of King Arthur and Rowena Ravenclaw but also he is an Elven Prince.

When Harry was deep in his own world of thoughts, Ginny said, "Ms. Ravenclaw, I think when we came here you were talking about me. Can I ask you with whom you were comparing me?"

"Well dear, you look exactly like Godric's daughter. Are you related to her in anyway?"

"I don't know."

"Tell me can you see through non-living barriers?"

"Yes."

"Does _'obliviate'_ curse work on you?"

"No."

"Does unforgivable work on you?"

"Well I don't know about other two but imperious curse do not affect me. Can you care to explain what you are trying?"

"What's your name dear?"

"Ginny Weasley."

"Well Ginny, Godric was gifted to the ability to see through non-living barriers so was his daughter. He was the only other person who can block the unforgivable and memory deleting curses and the other known person was her daughter. So if I am not wrong then you are his heiress. Just ask the goblin to take you to the Gryffindor family vault."

"Well that means my brothers are his heir too."

"No, only female descendents can be the heir 'coz of the curse placed by Godric on his male descendents until the evil is completely removed from the world."

"Oh."

Harry was quiet while the discussion between Rowena and Ginny took place. After some time he asked Rowena some more questions about his family. He learned that the house at Godric's Hollow was not the family manor and the Potter Manor is located in the small island in the channel and is unplottable. Only heirs and those accompanied by heir can access the house. Rowena told him that complete island is owned by Potters. Harry thought that he can use the manor for summer and nobody can disturb him.

After several minutes of exploring they decided to leave for the next vault. When they were leaving Rowena stopped him and asked, "What is your age Harry?"

"I will be 16 on July 31, why?"

"Well Harry, the elves will come to take you to the Elven Realm on the July 29 i.e. two days before your 16th birthday. There is a tradition to train Royal Elves when they reach 16. So be prepared when they come."

"I will keep that in mind Rowena. One day I will take you out."

"That's very nice of you Harry; I will look forward to that day. Good bye till than."

* * *

The Black's vault was their next stop; the vault was 10 vaults next from the Potter family vault. Inside view was little different then first two vaults. The main difference was that vault was very small in comparison with the previous vaults; the money was very small though it was more than enough for a single person to spend. Harry asked Ginny to take some money but Griphook told him don't take any money 'coz he had some plans for them.

Ginny told then that she wants to Gryffindor family vault, so then they moved to Gryffindor family vault. The vault was full of surprise to all three people: one goblin, one elf and one witch. There were 2 books and one box in the vault. When Ginny opened the one of the book, she was shocked. The book itself was record of all the possessions of Gryffindor's family such as money, books, furniture, jewellery, etc.

Then she opened the second book in which small note was written:

_Select any of the possessions that are listed in the book and wish it to be there for you. One you wish it, the item will appear in the box. Hold the item and stand in front of this book. This book will explain everything about that item to you._

_When you want to put anything in this vault you have to just repeat the procedure in reverse order with thought of an item to be deposited in the vault._

Ginny wished for the ring and ring came into the box. Then she took the ring to the book. Book displayed:

_This is the Gryffindor family ring. The ring is passed from Gryffindor to his daughter and to next heiress; the ring protects wearer's from any kind of potions and poisons. This ring is created by Godric himself. Heir should wear this ring all the time as it was tradition to wear until the heir dies or passes it to descendents._

Ginny wore the ring and then the trio started their journey back to Gringotts. It was 6PM in the evening when they came into the corridor that leads to main lobby. Once in lobby Griphook asked them to follow him.

* * *

Griphook led Harry and Ginny to the Alpha's office. Once in the office, Griphook told Alpha that he is fired from his place as well as from Gringotts and he is to report Goblin's Council where his faith will be determined.

Once Alpha was out of the room Harry asked Griphook to place several permanent privacy charms. Griphook did as he was asked. When Griphook was placing charms, Harry was formulating a plan for maintaining his accounts. After 5 minutes Griphook completed his work and informed Harry about the completion of work.

"Griphook, I want to mix all my belongings of Potter to Merlin's vault and Black's fortune to Gryffindor's vault."

"No Harry, I won't allow you to do that. I won't give permission."

"Gin, it will help us to maintain our accounts."

"Okay then there will be only one account, with Merlin, Gryffindor, Black and Potter fortune or I won't be taking Black fortune with me."

"No way Gin, I already have enough money with me, I won't be taking any more money."

"Harry, yesterday you told me that you want to marry me someday. You also told me that your fortune was ours and not only yours. Today is the same situation Harry. I also want to marry you; I really love you and please allow me to give my money to yours. Harry, we are couple except that we have not married yet."

"Fine Gin, if that's what you wish then I am with you," Harry said and then gave a quick kiss on Ginny's lips and hugged her fiercely. Griphook cleared his throat after several moments and asked for the couple's attention.

"Harry, we should get started if we want to complete our business today."

"Sorry Griphook. So as I was saying I want to combine all the four family vaults to Merlin's vault. Do you think it can be arranged?"

"Sure Harry, that will be only little problem for me. Do want to keep the merger secret? And what about family names? I mean do you want to keep all family names?"

"Yes, if you can keep the merger secret for the time then that will be helpful. I want you to write all family names on the vault."

"Start with King Arthur, Merlin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Black, Potter and Weasley."

"No Harry, I don't want to add Weasley to our vault. It's not that I hate my family name but today I am shameful for what some of my family betrayed you. You always thought that Weasleys are your family and then they stab in your back."

"Gin, it doesn't matter what they did; I would still like to keep that name if that makes you happy. You don't have to worry about me."

"Harry, your so kind nature had won my heart. My happiness doesn't matter if it comes in a way of your honour. I will always stand for your honour before everything else. So Weasley name won't be on the vault and that's final. So Griphook, put all those name on the vault except Weasley."

"Sure Ginny, that won't be much of a problem. Tell me what you want to do about your trust account?"

"I don't know anything about it. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Harry, the trust account was made for you so that you can access your money when you are at school or until you are minor. Every year on your birthday, the vault is updated to have the amount of 400,000₤ from your family vault. If you want to keep you family history secret then I will suggest you to keep the account as it is as it was kept before. For your remote access to your money I have some plans and you can withdraw the money from family vault at that time. Just go to your trust vault whenever someone is accompanying you."

"That's sound like great idea, Griphook. Just arrange the papers for merger of accounts and make 2 set of keys of both the account. One for myself and other for Ginny."

"Can I know by any chance if someone had withdrawn my money in my name?"

"Yes Harry, it's your right to know about the detail. Give me some minutes and I will give you full detail of your trust account."

Griphook started searching for details and got the information what he was looking for within 2 minutes.

"Here Harry, I must say you won't like, what I am going to say."

"Just tell me Griphook, it can't be that bad."

"Well, Dumbledore had emptied your vault just before your birth date for last 14 years and invested all the money in the name of organization Order of Phoenix. There is also two entries, but it seems they withdrawn very small amount of your money. It appears as the amount was used only for your purchases for school."

After seeing confused face of Harry, Griphook explained, "See, whenever someone withdraw money from others account, it is our policy to watch where the money gone though we can't control the spending. That's how I found out where your money were gone in past."

Harry was quite relieved on Griphook's explanation. After several seconds something clicked in his mind, "Did you just say Dumbledore emptied my vault for last 14 years? Can I have that money back?"

"No Harry, you can't do anything about it now though I can stop the access of Dumbledore's access."

"Do that right now then. I don't want to give my money to those who betrayed me. Do you know how much wealthy Malfoys are than me?"

"Harry, you are the richest wizard on the Earth now with all the fortune combined. So you are naturally very rich from the Malfoys. If Potters will do keep their pace in making as they did for last thousand of years then there will not be anyone that can beet Potter in next thousand years."

"You are currently having approximately 18 billion galleons in your account. The jewels and jewellery are not included in it and so are your properties. You have cottages in New York, Paris, Venice, Hong Kong, Sydney and Moscow. You also have a villa near Rio De Janeiro, 2 Villas in Canada one near Montreal and one near Ottawa and one villa in Perth. You also own two islands one in Malaysia and one in New Zealand. And Black properties are not included as you share the ownership with Mr. Lupin and Ms. Tonks. You also own 2 shops in Knockturn Alley: one of which deals with rare creatures and another one deals with rare as well as dark arts books. You have 51 partnership in Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. You have 15 shares in Nimbus Inc., 18 shares in Daily Prophet, 36 shares in Witch Weekly, 23 shares in Teen Weekly, 4 shares in Firebolt Inc., 7 shares in Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and 44 shares in Chocolate Frogs."

"Wow, Griphook, it does explain why I am richest wizard on this Earth."

"Griphook, I don't believe in blood theory, though I would like to know is Malfoy is so called pure blood as he claims?"

"Well we can't tell anybody about others secrets. But as a heir of Merlin you have the right to know about others secrets if you want. And by the way little secret to tell you won't harm anyone. He is not what he claims. His blood contains Vampire blood, Veela blood and House Elf blood."

"Wow that will help great for keeping him in his shoes." Harry told evilly to nobody in particular.

"Is there anything else I have to learn about now?" asked Harry.

"Yes, ministry had not acted with you as they should have acted. We can make them pay for that."

"Not now Griphook though that's an excellent idea."

"Harry and Ginny, you both can perform magic outside the school as you are the heir of greatest five of all time. I will suggest you to learn yourselves about magical laws, which will help you greatly in several conditions."

"We will keep that in mind, Griphook."

For next half an hour Griphook made all the necessary documents and asked Harry and Ginny to read and sign. Harry signed the paper without reading them and so Ginny followed. This act of trust did not gone unnoticed by Griphook.

"Now Griphook everything is settled, can you tell me how we can carry so much money with us without people noticing it?"

"Mr. Potter, I will be back with the solution," with that said Griphook left the room and came back after 20 minutes with two wallets.

"These are special wallets made especially for you. They are made from finest dragon hide skin one can find. In that you will find your Birth Certificate, Muggle ID Card, and Driving License. Whenever you need money, just speak the amount in the currency you want and you will have it in your wallet. It has several charms on it. So it will go unnoticed from anyone, nobody can take the money out from it except you two and nobody can steal it from you. You don't have to worry about taxes and currency exchange rates; I will take care of everything."

"Thanks a lot, Griphook. I am almost done I just need little help from you if you can provide."

"What is it Harry?"

* * *

Harry then discussed some things required for the summer training with Griphook and Griphook gave him several recommendations on it. It was 9PM when they left the Gringotts. The Diagon Alley was quiet as most of the shops were already closed. They hurriedly got out of the street and then moved into muggle London. Harry could not believe his fortune and that he spend these much amount of time in the bank.

They took the lunch at Chinese Restaurant and went to see a movie. After the movie they took the long path to come back to hotel by walking. After half an hour they came to the hotel. Harry checked his watch and it was 1:30 in the morning. Unknown to them some people were present in their room. When he opened the door he saw the presence of a group of 4 persons: 2 males and 2 females in the room. He took out his wand and soon Ginny followed. From their cloths they looked like the people of middle age.

When the woman with raven black hair saw the couple, she spoke, "Don't fear, young one. We are here to help you and train you."

All the time the woman spoke, both Ginny's and Harry's wands were pointed at the group. Suddenly Ginny noticed something and so she whispered Harry something she noted before.

"You are Rowena Ravenclaw right?" asked Harry.

"Yes dear, that is me. Allow me to introduce my companions to you. This is Merlin your great great great and very great grandfather from your mother's side," said Rowena by pointing one of the tow men.

Then she pointed the other woman and said, "This is Helga Hufflepuff. Your godfather's great great and very great grandmother and due to ritual you made you are her descendant too."

"The last man is Godric Gryffindor, Ginny's great great and very great grandfather from her father's side. We are here to help you."

"And I am Rowena Ravenclaw, your great great and very great grandmother from your father's side. We are here 'coz it is our destiny to train you for the purpose you have been selected."

"How am I to believe you? You are all supposed to be dead. Can you prove what you said is true."

"Sure Harry. You had merged all the four family vaults that were ours at some time today. Only you two and two goblins should have known about it. We know this 'coz we watched you all the time from where we had come from. Once we finish our destiny, we will start our real afterlife and not the trapped one. Now for more confirmation let's say there are 8 similar rings made by Merlin himself. That's enough I guess?"

"Yes Ms. Ravenclaw, that's enough. I believe you now and you too look like the portrait that was in my vault. Now can I know the reason why you are here? How you came in this world?"

"Harry, first please call us by our first names. And for the reason why we are all here we told you we are to train you. But we are in your room in the middle of the night 'coz we don't know where we are going to train you. Now for how we came here, it's simple to explain. When you read the prophecy today in your vault: you indirectly called for us. We will start your training from tomorrow and I guess this is not the place where you are going to stay rest of the summer, right?"

"Yes, I don't have to plan for staying all the summer here. Actually we are here for only a week. Due to the prophecy told to me by my headmaster of school, I was aware that I will be the key in this war. Nobody tried to train myself; so I decided to train myself. Ginny is here 'coz she also wants to train herself with me at Potter Manor. But I needed to do some shopping so that I can have the _things _with which we can train ourselves properly. Do you think we can start our training from next week?"

"That will be fine, Harry. We will see you at Potter Manor on Sunday night then. It's already very late in the night and you need some rest before the day starts. So good night both of you."

"Good night to you all too."

"Remember one thing you have to buy for us is time," with that said the group apparated away to Potter Manor.

"What did that mean Harry?"

"You will know in 48 hours, Gin. Do you still want to know?"

"No I think I got the idea what you are talking about. I will wait and see if my guess is right or not."

"Okay then, we should go to sleep now if we want to do any shopping tomorrow."

It was 2 in the morning when they went to sleep. The big day was ahead only by few hours.

* * *

**_AN_**: Sorry guys for late update. Actually I was planning to remove the story because of my tight schedule, but a friend of mine told me that I should not remove it but instead I should update whenever I get the time. So here I am with update after long time.

_**Suggestion**_: I am planning to add some girls with Harry/Ginny. Any suggestions?

**_Poll_**: Do you think Molly Weasley rebel Dumbledore after knowing truth?


	5. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I wish I would have thought of Harry Potter before J. K. R.

AN: I dedicate this chapter to my reviewers gaul1 and goddessa39

* * *

Chapter 4

June 4th

It was 9 in the morning when Ginny woke up. She saw Harry was still sleeping peacefully, so she got up from the bed and went to get ready for the day. After half an hour later Ginny came out from the long refreshing cool bath wearing only towel. She saw Harry yawning form the bed and when their eyes met she saw the look of guilt in his eyes and the face embarrassed. She enjoyed the embarrassment but the guilt in his eyes broke her heart. So she quietly sat on the bed and held his hand.

After several moments she spoke, "Harry, you did not do anything against my wish with me so you don't have to be guilty. In fact, when I was taking a bath I wished you were with me in the same tub with me. Harry I don't want you to be embarrassed whenever you see me naked." And then she removed her towel from her body.

For several minutes Harry was shocked by Ginny's boldness and little hesitant. He never saw this Ginny in all the time he knew her and wondered where his boldness came from. Ginny also some how picked his thought and so she answered.

"Harry I am not a prostitute if you think of me as a one for my boldness. I ensure you that not a single man had seen me naked after I was 5. I am just showing myself 'coz I want you to remember my every single curve of my body. I want you to feel my body in dark. Harry I am ready for whatever you want to give me. I want to make love to you but I want you to take first step. And besides if you have not forgotten I can see through your cloths, remember?"

"Ginny, first of all you are not a prostitute at all so don't ever use that word for you. I am sorry that I embarrassed…………"

But Harry was cut off when Ginny spoke, "You don't have to be sorry for that. I was always embarrassed whenever I was near to you until last year. And I want last thing from you to justify your actions. I always trusted your judgments and I will always trust you even if it will lead me to my death."

"I am happy that you trust me and know this so do I. And Ginny I do want to love you, but I want it to be very special so please forgive me if you are disappointed."

"I am disappointed but you can make it up with something special you have."

"And what will it be?"

"This," and she kissed firmly on the lips. The passion was on fire. Both spent several more minutes enjoying in bed. Later Harry moved to take a bath and Ginny started to dress. After half an hour couple was ready to start their day. Harry suggested taking some heavy breakfast 'coz they didn't know how much time the shopping will take.

* * *

It was 11 in the morning when they disguised their face and entered the Diagon Alley. They decided to head over to _'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasion'_ first. They needed cloaks with hood so that they can hide their face easily. They needed to be more cautious even though they had disguised their faces. To their surprise, there was a familiar sales witch behind the counter. She was Alicia Spinnet. Because of the disguise she did not recognize them. She came over to attend them. 

"Excuse me Sir and Madam, can I help you?"

"Yes, do you have any private place where we can do our shopping without any disturbance?" asked Harry.

"Please follow me then, we have some private rooms what you are talking about. These rooms are charmed for the privacy. Actually the rooms are reserved for the very old wizarding families, but this is just the start of the holidays and people do not often start their shopping until end of the first week. So it won't harm to take you in one of those rooms. Ah, here we are."

"Miss, I expect from you that you won't say a word about what you are going to see."

"We are bounded to privacy, Sir, so you can be free to feel comfortable."

After hearing this, Harry removed his disguise and so did Ginny. Alicia was shocked for a second and recovered quickly.

"So this is why all secrecy thingy, huh? I know you are not supposed to leave your house, Harry and you Ginny Fred told me you went to Dean's place. Never mind, as much as I wish to say this to Fred, I am bounded to secrecy, so I can't say a single word about it. Care to explain some things first though?"

"Well we can't say much Alicia, except that we are together and we are on secret mission," Harry replied and added a lie, "from Dumbledore."

Ginny looked at Harry and got a wink which she replied. If Alicia had slightest doubt, the doubt vanished with that lie.

"Okay then, so what I can do for you two?"

"We both want new wizarding wardrobe," said Ginny.

"Do you have any specific colors and garments in mind?"

"Alicia, we want 5 everyday wearing robes 2 blue, 1 white, 1 green, and 1 silver, 5 school robes, 3 training robes, 2 potions robes and 3 dress robes. We will also buy 4 regular cloaks and 3 winter cloaks, all the seven cloaks should have deep hood."

"My all everyday robes should have red trims and Harry's should have blue trims. Training robes should be grey and potions robes should be black. All robes and cloaks should be made from Acromantula silk and should have blue phoenix sitting on golden griffin on their back."

"That's quite a selection Ginny, but do you know that material is quite costly as it is almost indestructible and it repels most of jinxes and curses. And do you want any type of charms placed on it like self cleaning, water repellent, self adjusting, etc.?"

"Yes, we want all the charms you can place on the cloths and money is not the problem with us," Harry answered for Ginny.

"Very well then, let me take your measurements. The order will be ready by tomorrow evening 'coz of the charm work you asked to do."

"That's quite alright Alicia, but can we have one cloak right now? You know the reason why."

"You wait for 20 minutes and the cloaks should be ready by then," said Alicia and went to the main area of shop after taking measurement.

* * *

After 15 minutes, Alicia came back with cloaks asked. 

"The total is twenty thousand and eight hundred galleons, Harry."

Harry gave the appropriate amount of galleons to Alicia from the special wallet given by Griphook. He silently thanked him for the specially made wallets.

"Harry, you should give some tip to Alicia. It is tradition to give some tip to the person who specially spent some time for you in shop."

Harry knew about giving tip to waiter in muggle restaurants but this tradition of wizarding world was new to him. He gave 400 galleons to Alicia as her tip and also gave her a quick kiss on her chick. After spending almost 2 hours in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasion they moved for their next destination _'Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor'_.

* * *

Once at _'Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor'_ both Harry and Ginny ordered Sundaes. They took their own time to finish the ice cream. Once they finished eating, they paid for the ice cream and headed towards _'Botoman's Trunks and Satchel'_ for new trunk for Ginny. Harry already had the trunk that Merlin kept for him. Once inside the shop he called for Mr. Botoman. After 2 minutes a fat wizard in his mid fifties came from back room. 

"Yes, Mr… ?"

"Evans. James Evans and she is Katie Wood."

"Okay, Mr. Evans what can I do for you?"

"Actually Mr. Botoman, we are looking for multi-compartment trunk for Katie. Can you show us some suitable trunks?"

"No problem, Mr. Evans. But I must inform you that those trunks are very expensive. Can you afford such price?"

"Yes, certainly. Money is not a problem. But, you must show really good trunks."

"Very well Mr. Evans and Ms. Wood, please follow me in the back."

Once in back room they saw there were lots of trunks in all colors and size with different number of compartments. They narrowed down to 2 trunks. One trunk had 5 compartments and other had 7 compartments. Both trunks had security features like voice recognitions and fingerprint recognition. First trunk had first four compartments increased to 400 volume of original size and last compartment was increased to 800 of original volume. Later trunk had two normal compartments, one for storing cloths and other for books. Next three compartments were for daily use purpose. One for potions lab, one for training and dueling and other was small library cum meeting area. Sixth compartment was kitchen and seventh and last compartment was bedroom with attached bathroom.

Harry and Ginny both were impressed with later trunk. So they decided to purchase the later trunk. Mr. Botoman also informed that the trunk is resistant to fire, water, wind. It also resists most of the minor jinxes, hexes and curses. It can be shrunk easily by just tapping on the top of the trunk.

Harry told Mr. Botoman that he will be purchasing the trunk with seven compartments.

"It will cost thirteen thousand and two hundred galleons, Mr. Evans."

Harry happily paid for the trunk and both left the shop with trunk shrunken in Ginny's pocket. Their new destination was _'Chang's Apothecary'_, so that they can stock all the potion ingredients.

* * *

Once in front of the _'Chang's Apothecary'_, they noticed familiar face at the counter, Cho Chang. Harry was deciding whether they should go in or not? But Ginny took the lead and went straight to the girl on counter. 

"Excuse me, Ms. Chang but we would like to have all the ingredients you have in your shop which are common in use in large quantities. Don't worry about money we will pay you more than enough."

"Sure Miss."

After half an hour later Cho gave them all the ingredients they wanted ready in 4 huge boxes.

"Here you are Miss. It will be three thousand galleons and two hundred sickles. Anything more Miss?"

"I want a list for all the rare to rarest ingredient to be available on Earth, if you don't mind."

Cho took out two 3 feet long parchments and handed it over to Ginny.

"Well, Miss Chang can I have all those ingredients also if you have them."

"Well Miss, we have all rare to rarest material except Phoenix tears, Phoenix feathers, Gryffin hairs, Dragon hearts and Basilisk Skin."

"Okay that's fine. But give me the rest all."

"It will cost more than twenty thousand galleons, Miss. Are sure you can pay for these?"

"Yes I can, now please hurry up if you don't mind."

It took another half an hour before Cho returned with another three boxes of same size as previous.

"Here you Miss. It will be twenty eight thousand twelve hundred galleons and seven hundred sickles. But as you purchased quite a handsome amount of potion ingredients, I am happy to tell me that my father agreed to give you discount of seven hundred sickles. May I ask though, why so many potion ingredients?"

"It is none of your business Ms. Chang. Though it will not harm to inform you that we are researching on improved Wolfsbane potion."

"Good cause I think. By the way I am Cho."

"I am Katie Wood and this shy guy with me is my boyfriend is James Evans."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Wood, Mr. Evans"

"Here is your money Ms. Chang. Nice to meet you, too and Good Bye," said Ginny after paying for the ingredients. Then she pulled out her trunk and put all the ingredient boxes in potions lab.

* * *

It was 4 PM when Harry and Ginny left _'Chang's Apothecary'_. They headed to _'Eeylops Owl Emporium'_ so that they can buy the Owl treats for Hedwig for coming year. Harry insisted Ginny that she should buy a pet for herself but she argued that she really does not want any pets, so he dropped the topic. 

"What next Gin?"

"Harry, do you think I can have a new broom?"

"Of course, Gin, how about Firebolt?"

Ginny was thrilled to hear that she will own a Firebolt.

"That will be wonderful, Harry. Let's go to _'Quality Quidditch Supplies'_ then."

Once in the _'Quality Quidditch Supplies'_, Harry head towards the sales witch on the counter.

"Excuse me Miss, can you tell me whether new model after firebolt has came into market?"

"No, Mr.?"

"Evans. James Evans and this is Katie Wood."

"Yes Mr. Evans, Firebolt DX has strike the market just last month. And no one has purchased them yet."

"I would like to buy two firebolts DX and two broom polishing kits then."

"Ok Mr. Evans."

She went in the stock room and after 5 minutes she handed both brooms along with broom polishing kits.

"It will be four thousand galleons, Mr. Evans."

Harry gave the exact money to the sales witch and Ginny put both brooms and kits in her shrunken trunk with a broad grin.

* * *

Harry and Ginny were heading towards _'Flourish and Blotts'_ when they saw a sign on the shop just before _'Flourish and Blotts'_ was _'Defense in Dark Days'_

Harry thought it was worth exploring the shop. So they went to the shop. Once inside the shop, they found all kind of daggers and knives at one side and dragon hide wand hostlers, battle robes, boots, etc. on other side of the shop.

"Harry, I think we should buy wand hostlers and some daggers from this shop."

"Yes I think so. Bu don't you think we also should but battle robes?"

"No, we have those in our vaults. We should but some daggers and wand hostlers for the time being. If we require anything else then we can always come back here."

"Okay."

Harry called in general "Excuse me?"

"Hello, anyone here?"

Few moments later an old witch came from the back.

"Hello dears, I am Cassy. What can I do for you?"

"Well actually we were planning to but some daggers and wand hostlers. Can you help me out? Money is no problem for us."

"Sure dears. We all must be prepared in such dark times. Let's begin with wand hostlers."

"I have quite a range of them with different charms placed on it and from different dragon skins."

"Well we want four wand hostlers made from finest dragon hide you have. All four should be charmed that nobody can remove wands from them except wearer."

"Well I have just what you want. These wand hostlers are made from best dragon skins with charms placed so that nobody can magically remove wands from them. But remember these wands can be removed physically."

"Don't you have any protections against physical attack?"

"No dear, there is no physical protection. It will cost hundred galleons per hostler. So you still want to buy?"

"Yes, we will be buying those wand hostlers."

"Very well then. Here are your hostlers. Now let's check some daggers. I have quite a handsome collection in daggers. Like Ollivander says wand chooses the wizard, I have some daggers which may choose you and will work for you on your command. But those are deadly daggers I must say."

"Lets try those daggers, Cassy," said Harry.

Both Harry and Ginny ended up having two daggers each.

After paying total of six hundred galleons for the purchase, Harry and Ginny went to last stop of their day.

* * *

Once inside the _'Flourish and Blotts'_, Harry and Ginny went straight to defense section first. 

They ended up picking _How to Counter the Dark Arts, Dueling Defensively and Offensively, Protection Spells, Dueling Dirty, Dueling Tactics, How to Duel Multiple Opponents, Obscure Hit Wizard Spells, How To Resist Spells, Hexes and Curses, An Auror's Handbook, Magical Bonds and Restraints, Dark Art Detection Spells, Disabling Dirty Wizards, A History of Defense, Defense and Offence of the Mind_.

Next section they gone for was Transfiguration. They picked up _Theory of the Animagus, The Animal Within, How to Become an Animagus, Advanced transfiguration, Basic Rules of Apparition, Self-transfiguration, Transfiguration dueling_.

In the Healing Arts section, they picked out the book named S_elf Applied Healing Charms, Healing potions, Magical Creatures and Their Use in Healing and Potions, Magical Plants for Healing_.

In the Potions section, they picked out some large and detailed books. _A Guideline of Basic Potion Principles, Rare and Powerful Potions, Healing and Household Potions, Top 999 Most Useful Potions_.

In the charms section, Harry and Ginny ended up picking _From Ancient to Modern Charms, Year Eight Advanced Charms, Animating Objects in Dueling, The Grand Book of Charms, Some Very Powerful Charms, Charms and Wards._

In History and Law section, they picked up _History and Theory of Magic, Magical Law from Merlin to Dumbledore Era, Ancient Australian and American Magic, Egypt and Magic, Magic from India_. One book caught their attention was _Prophecies to be Full Filled_.

In Ancient Runes section, they ended up picking _Runes from China, Advanced Runes, Runes in Dueling_.

* * *

Along with these books Harry and Ginny decided to pick up text book for sixth and seventh year. 

So in all they picked up 69 books. They put all their books on counter. To say Sales Wizard was shocked was an understatement.

"Why so many books, Sir?"

"Well that is none of your business. Please tell me total amount so that I can pay for the books and go back to my home."

"Right away, Sir."

"It will be seven hundred and eighty six galleons, Sir."

Harry paid for the books and put all the books in Ginny's trunk. They left the _'Flourish and Blotts'_ at 7:30 PM. They headed straight towards Leaky Cauldron.

After taking dinner at Leaky Cauldron they decided to see drama. So they ended up watching _Hamlet_. Just after midnight they came to their hotel and went straight to bed. They both bid good night to each other and went to sleep.

* * *

AN: Hello people. I am back. I don't have any excuses to give you. But I appreciate all my reviewers. I know there are more than 1000 people who read atleast my single chapter of this fiction but as we all do they did not reiview. So, I appreciate all my readers. Thank you all. 

I am planning to update this story more often in 2007 and till than I plan to finish more chapters. Luv you all.


End file.
